Full Circle
by Gigi13
Summary: [Formerly titled 'Interrupted'] Wesley has been struggling to have a relationship with Sophia, the child he and Fred adopted. Just as he thinks he's making a little progress, someone shows up that could ruin it for good. Bigger summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss owns everything.

A/N: This story is centered around Wesley, Fred and their adopted, autistic, child, Sophia, who they adopted in my fic 'It's An Adoption.' And it's also set in my SaraiVerse in which Angel and Darla have a teenage daughter named Sarai (like a female Connor, birth and QuorToth wise.) And Cordy, Lindsey, Spike, Darla, Dawn, Faith and Doyle are around (although I am not sure how much they'll actually appear in this one, if some will at all, with the exception of Faith and Cordy, who I know be around quite a bit.) Also an appearance by 'Blair' (or 'mini' if said by Sarai) _might_ happen, and she's Sarai, but as a child. That's all you really have to know, you don't have to read the other stories to understand this, really.

* * *

After a long day of going to speech therapy and then playing 'jump on the bed' with her baby sitter Sarai, Sophia Wyndam-Pryce was unusually more than willing to get into bed when her 8pm bedtime came around. She laid in her bed as her mother read her part of 'The Little Prince,' before she fell asleep. Her mother liked reading to her, she didn't understand why, but she didn't object. When the story finished up, and the lamp was about to be turned off, another person entered the room.

"Looks like I am right on time," Wesley said as he walked in the room, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Punctual as ever," Fred agreed.

"Well I didn't want to miss bedtime," he replied, turning his attention back to the child. She vaguely looked in his direction, and then returned to cuddling her pillow. He sighed. It wasn't intentional, he knew that. It wasn't something he liked of course, but he accepted it. After all, it's not like she was affectionate and attentive with the two people she had managed to form somewhat of a bond with. Before either parent could say goodnight, she was fast asleep.

They left the room, and sat together in the livingroom. Fred leaned up against Wesley, and he put his arms around her in return. "She's adorable," Fred commented.

"I highly agree," Wesley said, followed by sniffing the air. "What's that smell?"

"Taco sauce, I made some before," she answered. "I saved you some."

"Some?"

"Okay, one. Sorry. I was hungry. I can make you something if you'd like," she offered.

"Oh, no thanks. I actually took a dinner break before with Cordy." He paused for a minute. "What else happened here tonight, besides taco's for dinner?"

Fred thought. "Not much. Oh, played Hungry, Hungry, Hippo's. it was a tie," she giggled slightly, "she likes hitting the hippo-eater-lever."

"I wouldn't know," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he brushed off.

"No, tell me what you said."

"I said I wouldn't know," he repeated. "We've never played that game, or any game for that matter." Okay, so he wasn't as okay as he liked to think he was.

Fred sat up and faced him, "are you alright? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, regaining control over what came out of his mouth, "never mind. It's nothing."

"No, it's something. Is this about before?"

"No...yes... no," realizing Fred was not going to let the topic go anytime soon, he decided to just speak. "I know she can't help it. But yes, it bother's me that she feels nothing toward me."

"You don't know that for a fact," Fred said. "And I know that..."

"Do you think it's my fault?" he interrupted.

"What?"

"That was a bad choice of words. Do you think I'm contributing for nothing changing? I'm not... around for her like you are."

Fred was confused. "Of course you are. You're here all the time. What are talking about?"

"Well, I've only gone to therapy sessions six times, for starters."

"You don't know that has anything to do with it, and even if it does, that's not your fault though. I've just always scheduled them whenever I knew I was available. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. When's the next appointment? I want to take her."

"Thursday."

"What time?"

"Eleven-forty."

Wesley narrowed his eyes, "damn," he swore. "I have a meeting."

Fred shrugged, "okay, so then I will make the next one for whenever you'd like," she told him.

"No," he shook his head, "I'll make the meeting for another time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

Thursday morning came around quickly. Sophia awoke to a surprising change when she saw her mother getting ready to leave. Her mother rarely left her in the mornings. "Mama?" she questioned, as her way of asking what was going on.

"Mommy's going to work now, sweety," Fred explained, "you're going to spend the day with your dad, is that okay?"

Sophia was silent. She'd been alone with her father before, and it wasn't bad, with the exception of an incident in which he accidently knocked something over and it hurt her ears and scared her, but it was not the same as having her mother or Sarai around. "Yes," she finally agreed after a while.

Fred smiled. "Great. Be a good girl, not that you're ever not, and have fun. I'll see you later on," she blew her a kiss goodbye, and left just as Wesley came out of his bedroom after getting dressed.

"Good morning," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," she replied plainly.

There was an awkward silence. "I heard your mother explain about today. I am going to be taking you too speech in a little while. But after we can do something fun, if you'd like," he eventually told her. "Does that sound okay?" She didn't reply, so he took it as a 'maybe', and then moved on. "Which would you like to do first, get dressed or have breakfast?" Sophia went straight into her bedroom. "Dressed it is," he concluded. Careful consideration went in to deciding what to pick out for Sophia to wear, because surely Cordelia would beat him if they happened to see her later in the day and Sophia was dressed in something that could be considered unfashionable. Finally he grabbed a pale green shirt and black jumper, black goes with everything, he knew that much. He showed the clothes to Sophia, who insisted on putting them on herself. It wasn't long until she ran into a problem, when she got her head stuck in the right armhole of the shirt, but she still didn't give up. "Would you like help?" Wesley eventually offered. She declined. He waited a few minutes, with utmost patients, until she stopped. "Would you like help?" he offered again. This time, she accepted. He did his best to straighten out the problem as best he could with only using the parts of the shirt that weren't up against her skin, as to make sure as little distress as possible was caused to her from the closeness. For the most part, he succeeded pretty well. "Are you alright?" he checked.

"Yes," she mumbled. The jumper part was easy, as was the slip-on shoes. After that was breakfast and then they headed out. As they walked to his 5-door Element SUV, parked three blocks away, he silently griped about the location of the car. Not too many little things bothered him, but a bad parking space really got to him. When they finally reached the car he belted her in her car seat and they went to the appointment. The session went well, and ended at twelve-forty-five. By one o'clock, they were having a bite to eat at a close by coffee shop. No major breakthroughs were achieved, but nothing bad happened either, so Wesley considered it to be a good afternoon. And it was a nice topper for him that there was a spot right outside their apartment building when they returned, which was a rarity. "See, Sophia, this is what's called excellent luck," he told her as he pulled in the space. She didn't seem to care about the space, as any 4 year old wouldn't.

A nap was suggested to her when they got into the apartment, but she turned it down. Instead she decided to bounce up and down on her 'Bouncey-Ball', in which he closely watched her use, as to make sure she didn't fall off or knock into anything with it. Eventually she stopped and Wesley decided to try and talk too her. "Come and sit here," he gently instructed, telling her to sit on the chair in their livingroom. He knelt down in front of the chair so they were about the same height. "I just wanted too tell you that I thought you did very well today at your session, and I am proud of the progress you have made," he said to her. No matter how she felt, and her restrictions on feeling, he wanted to make sure she knew it had no affect on the fact that he loved her. "And, I enjoyed spending the day with you. Maybe, one day, we can do it again sometime."

He didn't expect her to say anything in return. So, when she did, he was surprised. "Okay," she whispered, after all she didn't have a bad day, she thought it could be okay if it happened again. He was pleasantly surprised."Potty," she then said. He moved out of the way, enabling her to get to the bathroom.

Yes, it was a good day indeed for Wesley at that point in time. He couldn't imagine something happening that could take that away. Then he heard the knock on the door. Assuming it was one of his friends dropping by for a visit, as they often did, he swung the door open with a smile, which faded right away. He was very wrong. The good day had taken a turn for the worst. "Father," he gasped upon seeing him standing on the other side of the door.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next, Wesley and his father talk, and Roger finds out about and meets his granddaughter for the first time. In the mean time _please review_. 


	2. Catching Up

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Keep them coming. Also, the events of _Lineage_ have already taken place. Wesley already killed his CyborgFather, this is now the real thing he's dealing with.

* * *

"Well, are you going to continue to stare, or are you going to let me in?" Roger Wyndam-Pryce asked his son, harshly.

Shaking his head, Wesley stepped out of his fathers' way, "sorry. I-I'm just surprised. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Roger stated as they sat at the kitchen table. "As you know may know, with all the Slayers around the world now, there are a whole new set of watchers. Some are the remaining watchers of the first council," he explained.

"I really don't see where this is going," Wesley replied.

His father shot him a nasty look, as if he should've caught on. "I want our name cleared. The Wyndam-Pryce name has been tarnished to the old watchers, as a result of your monumental failure. And I want that changed. And besides, you're nearly forty."

"I'll be thirty-four in a month," he corrected. "I don't believe I get where this conversation is going," he added, which really angered his father.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, boy? It's time you found yourself someone and had a child, a new generation to try and fix the mess you've made."

Fred had called her parents hours after Sophia's adoption was finalized and told them, and they've visited twice since then. Wesley, however had been actively avoiding the call to England to inform his parents. "Right, because children should be born for the purpose of fulfilling their parents desires," he said, prolonging the admission even more. He took a deep breath, and prepared himself for coming clean. "Actually, father, I have someone in my life, her name is Winifred, and... we have a child." At that very moment, he saw Sophia exit the bathroom. "Sophia, come in here, please."

A shocked Roger turned to see the little girl coming towards them. "Good lord Wesley, you've kept this from me for years? Were you ever going to say anything?"

When she reached the table, she stood close to Wesley, and avoided the new person in her home. She didn't like new people, especially ones that sounded as mean (which was very unpleasant for her ears) as Roger just did,. "Father, this is Sophia, my daughter. Sophia, this is my father, your grandfather," Wesley introduced.

"Hello," Roger said to her and stuck his hand out, and waited for a response or any type of reaction, which he didn't get. "She has the same amount of respect as you do," he commented.

"Respect has nothing to do with it. She's autistic, father." Suddenly he realized calling Sophia into the room before he explained everything was not a good idea. It didn't seem right to have a conversation about her while she's right there. "Why don't you go and play with your toys?" he suggested to her. She was more than willing too leave. Once she wasn't in hearing range (but still close enough to keep an eye on) he resumed speaking. "She can't ..."

"Yes, I know what it means, Wesley," Roger interrupted. "Although in my day I will say we weren't so quick to label children with having some disorder as a conclusion to their behavior problems."

"There are no behavior problems, or 'quick labels', as you put it."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything. Just merely saying something. I also must say she looks nothing like you."

"That's the other thing I haven't told you. I haven't been keeping this from you for years. A few months ago I adopted her, Winifred and I adopted her."

Roger scoffed. "So than you don't have a child."

At that point he was ready to kick his father out. But then he remembered the last time he saw him, only it wasn't really him. When a cyborg showed up as his father, and Wesley shot him. Even though it was a robot he still felt guilty about it, guilty enough to let him stay. "Yes, I do," Wesley insisted, instead of kicking him out.

"Legally, yes. But she's not Wyndam-Pryce blood, now is she?"

"Doesn't make her any less mine," he shot back right away.

Roger rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Doesn't matter anyway. She wouldn't be able to do the job even if she was really yours."

"She wouldn't do the job no matter what," Wesley countered. "No child of mine, whether it's Sophia, or if one day I have another, will ever be a watcher, under any circumstances."

"Why do you continue to do this to me?" Roger asked. "Isn't it bad enough you've humiliated me, now you won't even consider rectifying it? And if that's not bad enough, what's this I've heard about working at Wolfram and Hart of all places? Tell me that's not true."

Wesley never mentioned that to his father. "Where did you hear that?"

"I was visiting the new council, arranging everything for the Wyndam-Pryce future in the Watcher profession, and someone mentioned it too me, said he knew you."

"Who?"

Roger thought for a moment. "I believe his name was Andrew. Andrew Wells. Supposedly he's Rupert Giles' best guy, yet personally I find he's a real prat."

For once, Wesley was in complete agreement with his father. He made a mental note to put a call in to Willow and ask her to make sure Andrew never speaks of his life to his father, or anyone, again. "Yes, that he is. I am working at Wolfram and Hart, but it's different now. We've made it different."

"You've made the haven of evil different?" Roger nearly mocked.

"Yes."

"I want to see it to believe it," his father requested.

"Now?"

"No, no. Doesn't have to be right now. The next time you go into work. I am rather surprised you aren't there now, actually."

"As a matter of fact I was supposed to be, but I took the day off to spend some time with Sophia," Wesley informed him.

"Why would you not go to work for that, even if it's a job at Wolfram and Hart?" Roger asked.

"You wouldn't understand. Trust me," Wesley assured him, as he eyed him bitterly.

"Must you always be so dramatic? It's quite childish."

Wesley didn't want to get into a huge argument, so he redirected the conversation back to the topic. "My schedule is very flexible. And if there's an emergency, they'll call me. Fred is there now working herself."

"Fred?"

"Winifred," he clarified, annoyed. Sophia re-entered the kitchen. "Is there something you want?" Wes asked her, changing the tone of his voice immediately. She nodded, and did nothing else. "What is it that you want?" he eventually added, realizing he should've said that to begin with.

"Drink," she answered.

"Of course," he replied pleasantly. As he stood up, he turned to his father, "would you like something also, father?"

"It's about time you asked," Roger replied. "I'll just have water, if you think you can manage that."

"Of course," his son muttered

"So, she can speak," Roger observed.

"A little, very limited and to certain people, at certain times." Wesley handed Sophia her juice and then she went back to playing. He then handed Roger the water. "How's mom doing?"

"She's fine. Although I don't know if that will be the case once she finds out everything you've been doing and haven't bothered to inform either one of us of."

"I will call her myself later and tell her."

"Go ahead. When was the wedding we weren't invited too, anyway?"

"Wedding?"

"You and this Winifred."

Wesley shook his head, "no we're not yet married. Not legally, that is."

"Why do you continue to do these things Wesley? Would it be so difficult to actually marry this girl instead of living with her like this?"

"I... I just haven't found the right time or way to ask her," he answered.

"You certainly found a way to ask for a child though."

"That was different. I didn't ask her for anything. We discussed and decided on that together."

"I want to meet this girl. See if she'll be good for the family, although I doubt she'll prove to be any more of an embarrassment that you've been throughout the years." All Wesley could do was nod. "How does tonight sound? Around seven-thirty?"

"Fine."

Roger stood up. "I'm staying at the Peninsula Hotel. We'll have dinner there. I expect you to be on time," he requested before he got up and left without saying another word.

Wesley rubbed his forehead as he processed what had just gone on. Followed by taking an aspirin. A call to Fred came next. He told her about his father's visit and the dinner. Fred did her best to convince him the dinner, and rest of his father's visit, wouldn't be that bad. He refused to believe it. Once he got off the phone with Fred he called up Sophia's babysitter and arranged for her to come while they're out to dinner, which pleased Sophia greatly. The only thing left for Wesley to do was dwell on the impending dinner doom.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Up next, Wesley and Fred have dinner with Roger. And also Sarai and Lorne will be making a brief appearance. Until then, _please review_. 


	3. Wesley's Dinner In Hell

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Keep em' coming. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I wanted to update sooner, but stupid real-life got in the way.

Also, as a reminder to those who haven't read any of my It's A... series, Sarai is Angel and Darla's daughter.

* * *

Around seven that night, Wesley and Fred were getting dressed. "Do I look okay?" Fred questioned, showing off the pink dress she had on. 

"You always do," he answered as he tried to tie his tie. Under normal circumstances it was an extremely simple task, but he was so frustrated he ended up tying it into a knot.

"Here," Fred offered fixing it for him. "You need to relax. It won't be that bad," she tried to soothe.

"Unless of course he breaks out the gun again and goes for the full on death shoot," a voice taunted from the bedroom doorway.

"Thank you for that reminder, Sarai," Wesley sarcastically replied to Sarai, Sophia's babysitter for the evening. "How did you get in here?" he added.

The teenager held up a key, "had it made a few weeks ago, I never mentioned it? Oh well. So, will you be packin' heat or not? And are you really sure this one's human? cause you were pretty positive the last time, too."

Fred gave the girl a strict glared. "Leave him alone," she requested.

"He loves it when I harass him," she replied breezily.

"It's the highlight of my life," he sarcastically said, as all three left the bedroom.

"But seriously, Wes, let me know if he says anything insulting to you that I've said. Cause if he does, then as a personal favor from me to you I'll sue him for copyright infringement, or something."

"You're too kind."

"Well, I've decided to give this kindness thing a trail run. To be honest, it kinda sucks. Hey you guys don't mind that I invited someone to join me since Sophia's gonna be going to bed soon do you?"

Before either one could answer Lorne came through the door. "Hello, all," he happily greeted. "Oh, someone does not look pleased," he observed looking at Wesley, "and the vibes that are waving off you, so not good."

"Don't know what you're talking about. Everything will be fine," Wesley lied.

"Yeah, he already worked out all his murderous tendencies on the fake one," Sarai added.

"Will you stop with that?"

The teenager shrugged before going over to Sophia who was watching a cartoon, "so, ready to have fun before bedtime?" she asked. Sophia looked at her and nodded. "Perfect!"

"Don't have too much fun or she won't want to go to bed," Fred advised.

Sarai blinked, amazed that after months of being employed as Sophia's babysitter, they still told her things she already knew. Some of which, Sarai figured out before they did and told the parents. "Somehow I'll handle it."

"Yeah," Lorne assured them, "we'll be just fine with the mini-muffin, go on already."

They left and made their way to the hotel after saying goodbye. When they arrived, they saw from a distance Roger was already waiting at a table. Wesley turned around and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Fred. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is a mistake," he told her.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "no, it isn't. Come on, you know you have to do this."

Sighing, he turned around and walked toward the table. Fred followed. "I was beginning to think you were going to stand by the door the entire night," Roger greeted his son.

Before Wesley could reply, Fred covered for him, "I'm sorry, that was my fault. I... don't really like leaving Sophia at night." She extended her hand. "I'm Winifred Burkle, you can call me Fred though. It's so nice to meet you."

"You too," Roger replied, shaking her hand. They sat down at the table. "So, Winifred, Wesley tells me you too work at Wolfram and Hart. What is it that you do there?"

"Oh, I run the science lab."

"She's brilliant when it comes to science," Wesley complimented.

Fred blushed slightly, "I have a really good staff."

"You mean to tell me there is something to be considered good at Wolfram and Hart?" Roger questioned indignantly.

"Yeah, now there is," Fred replied calmly.

There was something about her, the way she spoke with ease, and her over all low key attitude, that Roger found himself liking. "I see," he uttered before looking at the menu. "Shall we start to order?"

"Yes," Fred enthusiastically replied. It had been four hours since she last ate. She was starving.

"Let's start with a cocktail," Roger suggested, "I could go for a gin and tonic."

"I need a scotch myself," Wesley muttered.

Fred looked over the drink menu. She wasn't much of a drinker. "I guess I'll have a Seabreeze," she finally decided, knowing Lorne would be proud. They ordered their drinks and then looked at the meal selection.

They ordered their food and made small talk until it arrived. Mostly Roger asked Fred questions regarding everything from her job, to her hobbies. After they ate Fred excused herself to go to the bathroom. "Alright, let's get it over with," Wesley insisted, "tell me, did Fred pass your test?"

Roger took a sip of his drink and sighed before speaking. "Honestly, Wesley, I don't even know how you two got involved with one another. But you better thank whomever allowed it and pray she never realizes she's too good for you."

"I actually do," Wesley replied. "I know how luckily I am."

"I hope so. Maybe this will be one thing you won't screw up. I doubt it though."

Before Wesley could reply Fred returned. "Hope I didn't miss anything," she said. "So, why didn't Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce come here with you?"

"She's not one for flying. Beside, I wanted to visit with Wesley for business purposes, which she finds uninteresting and prefers to stay out of," Roger explained.

"Yes, she never was one to get involved in father's doings," Wesley muttered as he took a sip of his drink.

"So, tomorrow I will be going to Wolfram and Hart with you," Roger told his son. "See what it's like for myself."

"Yes, right," Wes replied, regretfully.

Wesley and Fred said goodbye to Roger, and then headed home. After letting the babysitters off duty when they arrived home they decided to stop in Sophia's room to check on her. What they saw was a four-year-old squirming around her bed like crazy. They got closer to see what was going on, and discovered that she was awake. When Sophia noticed her parents in the room, she decided to wave to them slightly. Wesley wasn't a hundred percent sure because he and Fred were standing close to one another, but he could've sworn she waved to him first, which made him pleasantly happy. Especially after the night he had and the thoughts that were running through his mind. "Hey," he whispered to her, "we missed you when we were gone."

"Aw, what's wrong baby? Can't sleep?" Fred then sympathized to her daughter, who made some sort've sound of confirmation as a reply. As both parents thought of a possible sleep remedy, she ended up falling asleep. They looked at one another, slightly amused by the irony, as they exited the room.

"I knew it. All you needed to do was give it more time, but I'd hate to say I told you so," Fred happily bragged once they were out of the room.

"What are you talking about?" her boyfriend questioned, as he removed his shoes and sat down.

"Oh, the reason why you went from sad sack to happy puppy with one little wave." He was right. She did wave to him first. He tried to hide his grin. It didn't work. "See! Told you."

Wesley was very happy, but he also didn't get it. He couldn't help but wonder. Why? What did he do for her that day that was so great? Allow his father to come into his home and accuse her of not _really_ being _his_ daughter, when she was right in the next room? In his book, that didn't constitute being wave-worthy. "Maybe she just saw me first," he eventually lamented.

Fred frowned. "What? Wes... why..." she stuttered, at a loss of what to say."Where did that come from?"

"Just being logical. No use in living in a fantasy."

"We've lived in fantasy's... well alternate realities before, this isn't one of them," she pointed out. "I don't get it. I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Of course it's what I wanted. I've wanted a lot of things I've gotten that I didn't deserve and/or that I've managed to screw up"

Suddenly, it hit her. "What did he say to you when I was in the bathroom?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wesley! Come on, this is me you're talking too." She waited for him to say something. He didn't. "I know you guys... you have a complicated relationship. And if he said anything that has brought this on, ignore it," she ordered. "Because it's not true," she softened, "I see everyday how great and patient you are with her, and how much you love her, and now she's starting to respond, don't let him diminish that."

Sighing heavily as he rubbed his forehead, Wes listened to what she had said. "You're right, you're absolutely right, I can't let him do this to me."

"You could just tell him to leave," Fred suggested, as she decided to relax her boyfriend by giving him a neck massage.

"I can't do that. I want to... but I can't."

"Just because you killed a robot that looked like him, doesn't mean you owe him anything."

"I know, I guess. But the way I figure it...oh, a little lower."

"Huh?" Fred questioned, confused.

"Could you rub a little lower, by the shoulders, please," Wesley clarified. Fred went along with it. "That's bloody excellent. What was I saying again?"

"The way you figure it..."

"Right. They way I figure it, I put up with his visit, he'll go back to England soon enough and I won't have to deal with him for a while... a very long while hopefully. Can we change the subject now, please?"

"Yeah, of course. Or... we could do something else." Wesley looked up at the woman standing behind him, smiling suggestively. He leapt to his feet, grabbed her by the hand and lead her into the bedroom.

TBC

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Up next: Sophia has a crisis, Wesley takes Roger to W&H, and there will be a Cordy/Doyle/Wesley chat. Until then, _please review_. 


	4. Bad Morning

A/N: Very sorry for the long update wait, and I hope it was worth it. Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter.

* * *

The alarm clock on the night stand had it's morning job overshadowed. Although it went off, that wasn't what woke up Wesley. No, it was another sound. A much, much, worse one. Sophia was screaming, and crying, as if she was being tortured. Which only meant one thing; it was a bath morning. 

Baths were pretty much Sophia's worst enemy. Way too much touching involved. Which is why Fred and Wesley had decided that every-other-day, would be a suitable bathing schedule. It could hardly be considered unhygienic, plus it was just too much to put her through that on a daily basis. And, it was always done as the very first thing in the morning, as to get it over with quickly. No use in having it hang over her head for an entire day; and theirs.

Wes took a moment to prepare himself. Yeah, he was going to be showing his father around Wolfram and Hart within the next hour and a half, and surely only bad would come of that. He was sure of it. But that didn't matter at the moment, in fact, it was the farthest thing from his mind. Finally he got up, he was more tired than usual, because Sophia's sleeping problems came back later the previous night, and he and Fred were up with her during her bouts of being awake.

He made his way to the bathroom where the scene was taking place. Fred was doing her best of bathing the small girl as quickly as she could, as always, but with all Sophia's fussing and fighting to avoid any contact with the washcloth that covered her hand, it was not an easy task. Not to mention that she herself had fighting to do, she had to fight off the urge to take her out of the tub and swear that she'd never put her baby through that again. As did Wesley. But, unfortunately, that wasn't possible because it would be unhygienic, and, despite the circumstances, child neglect. And because of that, Wesley would be lying if he ever said he never looked up any possible way to keep her clean through magic, and just making everything better for her in general, and considered using it once he did come across a spell...

But he didn't do it. He _couldn't_. Yes, Sophia would certainly prefer any alternative, but using magic on her... even for a very good reason, it seemed very wrong. Not to mention the fact that, that wasn't want magic was supposed to be use for. What if something happened to her as a result? He'd crossed many lines before, but that was a line he would feel utterly wrong, actually crossing. He couldn't put her at a risk for something mystical to happen to her. Not to mention the spell involved the person it was being used on, being in the same room as its performed in, and the mystical/demon world was, with absolute certainty, something neither parent had intentions on introducing her too anytime soon, if ever (with the obvious exceptions of letting her around Lorne, Angel, Spike and Darla.) The human world was overbearing enough for her.

Making himself known, he walked completely into the bathroom and sat on the ledge of the tub, getting splashed thoroughly. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked his daughter in hopes of distracting her. It never worked, but never stopped him from actually stopping. After all, grabbing and washcloth and attempting to also wash her would only cause her twice the distress instead of getting it done in half the time. He knew this from experience.

After fifteen more minutes, although it seemed like an eternity for all involved parties, the bath was finally complete. Fred helped the child out of the slippery rub, and Wesley wrapped her in a towel right away. Immediately, Sophia ran to her room soaking wet. As always her parents weren't far behind her.

The four year old was rocking on her bed, highly distressed. Yes, it was routine after a bath, but it seemed worse than usual. Which stressed her parents. They sat on the opposite side of the bed, giving her enough space, but still being considerably near her, as close as they could be without making it worse. Several attempts at calming her failed. Fred decided to lay some clothes out on the bed for Sophia, in hopes it would focus her on something else. Wesley re-enforced the new idea. "Sophia, the bath is over. No more touching. Your mother and I promise. Now, why don't you get dressed and then," he thought of something that she would like, "we can have pancakes," he concluded. It was a very nice coincidence that Sophia enjoyed pancakes as much as her adopted mother. But pancakes weren't about to do the trick. He thought some more. All of a sudden, the phone rang. Fred ran to answer it, afraid it could be something very serious, as most calls that early were, leaving Wesley and Sophia alone. In an effort of desperation to make her feel better, the former watcher decided to softly hum a lullaby to her. To his surprise, and pleasure, the sound had a calming effect. Fred returned just in time to see the final moments of it.

"Everything better?" she questioned.

Wesley looked at the stilled, non-nervous, child, and smiled, "it appears so. Are you alright?" he checked with Sophia just to make sure. She nodded meekly.

"Good. We're happy to hear that. And... Sophia, sweety, your dad and I... we only give you baths because you need them. You do. We're sorry about how they make you feel, and we don't ever want to do anything that hurts you... but this we have to do," she decided to explain, she didn't think Sophia really understood, but she felt the need to explain anyway.

It was times like those, Wesley wondered if crossing that line was really as wrong as he thought. Once again though, he pushed the idea out of his mind and pulled the clothes Fred previously laid on the bed closer, "now, how about getting dressed before you catch a cold?" he gently suggested. The little girl complied and proceeded to put on her clothing. Her outfit for the day was an easy to slip on sun dress, ensuring neither parent would have to help her get it on and possibly stress her again.

"Who was on the phone?" Wesley then questioned Fred.

"Harmony. Apparently she thought I would have the answer of what she should tell Angel regarding a contract she just remembered she lost, that wouldn't result in her getting fired."

"Well, if he hasn't fired her for everything else she's forgotten, including where she parked one of his cars she's borrowed, I think her job's pretty safe."

"Hmhm... shouldn't you be getting in the shower, you're gonna be late for work, which will put you behind on your day, and you don't know if you have anything that needs to be made up from taking yesterday off, not to mention your father is meeting you there," she reminded.

He sighed. Work and his father had completely slipped his mind since Sophia's extra strength post-bath meltdown began. The next thing Fred knew, Wes was practically leaning against her, his mouth near her left ear, "do you she's really alright? Should I stay?" he whispered.

"I think she's fine now, really. Her restlessness last night probably was getting to her. Go," she whispered back.

Taking her advice, he stood up and headed for the doorway. Before exiting the room he turned back to a fully-dressed Sophia, "you look very pretty," he complimented.

* * *

Despite being behind schedule, Wesley made no rush to get ready. He took his time as always. Which made him nearly a half hour late for work. It didn't really matter though. Angel didn't care. One of the benefits of having one of your best friends as your boss. Roger, however, wasn't as lenient. "You're late," Roger pointed out as soon as Wesley got out of the elevator. "You were supposed to be here nearly thirty minutes ago." 

"Yes, I'm aware," Wesley replied. "It was a busy morning."

"Still making excuses for yourself I see."Roger eyed his son's tan jeans and blue botton down shirt. "And you hardlylook presentable in a workplace. Even if it's Wolfram and Hart."

"Let's get started,"Wesley declared, "we'll go to my office first."

On their sixty-second walk to the office, they were approached by someone. "Well, well, what do we have here? It's like looking into the future while seeing the present at the same time," Lorne laughed, going back and forth between father and son. Neither man took it as a compliment.

"Father, this is Lorne."

Roger eyed the green demon in what could only be described as disgust. "And _it_ is what exactly?"

"_He_ is a good friend of mine. And runs a division if Wolfram and Hart."

"Befriending demons. No wonder you failed as a watcher."

"Oh, but you should see him at listening. Impeccable skills," Lorne said half-sarcastically to get his friend's back, and half joking to try and lighten the mood. It didn't work. Sensing the continued tension Lorne took of citing work duties that needed to be taken care of.

After Wesley checked his office for messages he gave his father a mini-tour of the building. At least everything that was in the path between his office and the coffee area. Already there getting coffee was none other than Wesley's boss Angel. Wesley introduced his father to Angel. Who looked upon Angel with a glare of his eyes. It was to be expected, a hardcore watcher standing in front of one of the world's most notorious vampires. Wesley however couldn't help but sigh when he saw the glare.

"Hello." Angel greeted, sticking out his hand.

"Hi." Roger replied, his voice shrill. He did not return the handshake.

"So, will you be staying long?" Angel asked, as he withdrew his hand.

"Let's hope not," Wesley whispered to himself.

"I haven't decided yet," Roger replied.

"Angel, did you get the papers I gave to Harmony the other day?" Wes decided to ask, changing the topic.

Angel nodded. "They had nail polish on them," he griped, still a bit angry at Harmony for that, among other mistakes. "But yes. I filled them out and filed them."

"Good, good."

After all the men got their coffee, they left and parted ways. Angel went to his office, Wesley and Roger went back to Wesley's. Eventually, Roger insisted he explore Wolfram and Hart without Wesley around to try and convince him it wasn't that evil. Wesley agreed, he had someone following him without his knowledge, but he agreed. He needed the break.

Taking advantage of the quiet, alone time, Wesley leaned back in his chair and just tried to relax. But like always in Wolfram and Hart, alone time never lasts long. At least though he didn't mind at all who his visitor was. "Got the final papers," Doyle announced, plopping two sheets of paper stapled together, on the desk.

"Great!" Wesley replied, perking up. "Thank you for doing this." Since Sophia was approaching the age where kids start school, but obviously wasn't ready or able to attend one, even one for children like herself, it was decided she'd have a home teacher. With Doyle being someone she's familiar with, and a certified teacher, he was the logical choice.

Doyle waved a hand dismissively, as he sat down, "thank you? You kiddin'? It'll be great for me too, haven't taught in years, plus she'll be much more pleasant than twenty, nine-year-olds. And it'll be a hell of a lot easier than dealing with the chaos of this place."

Laughter filled the office. "Sorry. It's just... seriously," more laughing, "what can you teach, really? How to make jello-o shots? Bad Fashion Sense 101?" Cordelia said, still laughing, as she came into the office completely, and sat down next to Doyle.

"Better than Hooker Fashion 101," he retorted. "And I was a damn fine teacher."

"Hm mh." She didn't believe it... she couldn't. He was Doyle. Doyle wasn't a teacher, he was a semi-alcoholic who liked strip clubs. Than again, she once had a teacher who was really a praying mantis. But still, she couldn't go easy on him because of that, it just wasn't fun. "I still think you should use a real teacher, Wes. Before the poor girl learns to count using beer bottles, instead of apples or something sweet like kids usually learn with from a _real_ teacher."

"And what would you use?" Wes questioned, "push up bras?"

Getting ganged up on, also wasn't fun. Even when she clearly was asking for it. But that wasn't going to slow her down. She was, after all, Cordelia Chase. "Unlike you two I'm sure, I don't, and never have, been in need of something to enhance the size of anything on my body."

"That's not what Xander said in highschool," Wes mumbled. Doyle laughed.

"Hey! You know, there was once a time when you both thought of me as a goddess, you should go back to that. You were better that way."

Wes shrugged. "I also thought at one point in time, that a one-hour photo meant they were only open for an hour a day and did all the developing in that hour," he pointed out.

"I shot glue up my nose like it was nasal spray," Doyle added. They both looked at Doyle after hearing his addition. "What? It was kindergarten, everyone was doing it!"

"Thank you for proving my original point," Cordy said.

"I don't see how it's any worse than when you streaked in the middle of your cousin's baptism when you were six,"Angel countered, joining his friends and girlfriend.

"I told you that in confidence!" she exclaimed, as Doyle and Wesley laughed. Angel shrugged.

"Something you need?" Wes asked Angel.

"No. Just walking by and heard the conversation, so I figured..."

"You'd come in here and betray me?" Cordy finished.

"Pretty much."

"Hey, we're all friends in here. Your secret's safe with us. Except for when we tell everyone we know," Doyle assured her.

"I will kill all three of you if that ever gets to anyone else," she threatened before storming out of the room.

After a few minutes of chatting, Angel and Doyle left the office. Wesley went back to relaxing, the chat with his friends helped with that greatly, soon enough, other's came to his office. Only this time, he wasn't pleased, he was thrilled. "This is certainly a lovely surprise," he said going over to the visitors; Fred and Sophia.

"Well, I was called in to consult on something, so I figured we'd stop in and visit before I drop her with Lorne or Angel," Fred explained. Sophia didn't mind Lorne or Angel when Sarai wasn't an option. Well, she was getting used to being alone for short periods of time with several members of the team, and by getting used to, meaning she didn't spend the entire time curled up nervus in one spot. But Lorne and Angel were her top picks for backup babysitters.

"Or she could stay here," Wes suggested.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked. She then mouthed the words 'your father' to him.

"It's fine," he answered. He wasn't about to pass up Sophia-time because his father might come in and insist they do something specific. Fred went on her way to the lab.

Sophia decided to hop onto Wesley's chair and play with his pens. "Would you like to draw something?" he asked. "I'll help." She didn't respond, just continued to arrange the pens in a box-shaped design. Eventually, she got bored with that and decided to spin around in the swivel desk chair. At the sound of the spinning, Wes looked up from his bookcase, where he decided to re-arrange one of the shelves, and did not like the site. "Sophia, please stop that before you get hurt," he kindly advised. She continued to spin. "Sophia, stop that," he said with a little more authority, but still nicely. He had to repeat himself two more times before she listened. "Thank you," he told her when s he stopped.

"Tell me, why is it you thank you her for obeying?" Wesley then heard his father ask from the doorway.

"Because unlike some, I don't believe in yelling demands," he replied. "It doesn't work in the long run, trust me."

Sophia was busy playing with the items on the desk to take notice or interest, in the conversation going on. Soon enough, her playing went sour when she received a paper-cut from a paper on the desk. This was not pleasant at all. It barely broke the first layer of skin, no blood was drawn, but it still hurt quite a bit. At the sound of her crying over it, Wes ran over and assessed the situation. Roger watched on, with disgust, at the sight of his son making such a fuss over the child's pain, a child that technically wasn't even his no less.

Although Roger was the only one able to view what went on, it could be heard by some in the hallway. One passer byer decided to stop in and see what the crying was about. "What's this all about?" Darla asked as she examined the goings on in the office. Roger was shocked at the sight of the vampire.

"Sophia got a paper-cut," Wes answered.

"Mamma," the child eventually requested. Wesley made sure he hid the fact that he was less than happy with her desire to go to her mother, instead of allowing him to continue to care for her. But at least he had the fact that he helped her earlier that morning, and the wave the night before, which he reminded himself of.

"I'll take her to Fred if you want," Darla offered, cutting off his thoughts.

"Are you sure?"

"Got nothing else to do, sure."

Roger finally spoke up. "Excuse me? Wesley have you gone mad? Even you must be smart

enough to know what a vile creature that woman is. And I thought you befriending and working with Angelus was bad enough."

"Please, stop with the flattery already," Darla replied, joyous and sarcastically. "Come on dear, I'll take you to your mother," she added to Sophia.

"Wesley you are not seriously about to allow this?" Roger objected, sickened at his son's trust in vampires, more so than actually concerned about Sophia's safely.

"I assure you, she'll be fine with me," Darla told the man, as Sophia approached Darla, unafraid, and unaware of her danger status. It wasn't that Darla liked Sophia a great deal, granted, she didn't dislike her by a longshot, because there was nothing to dislike, but that was beside the point. Sophia was a member of her daughter's inner circle, and so by association, whoever Sarai liked, as a rule, Darla would protect and make sure they went unharmed as to not cause Sarai any angst. With of course, the exception of Spike. She had spent over a hundred years hating him, and refused to stop. Which also helped Sophia's case as far as Darla was concerned. Sophia was not a member of the pro-Spike club. She was either somewhat comfortable/familiar, or neutral to all her parent's friends, except for Spike. She had an adverse reaction to him.

Darla escorted Sophia out of the room.

The two made their way to the lab, where Fred was chatting with Spike. It wasn't that pleasant of a trip since the crowded hallways did not settle well with Sophia. But she made it through the trip. Sophia ran up to her mother right away, getting her attention. "Hey there, sweety, what's wrong?" Fred asked, noticing something had obviously upset her daughter.

Sophia made an attempt to tell to her mother what happened. The only thing understandable, an actual word, was when she said 'Mama'. This made her feel much worse.

"She got a paper cut, and wanted you," Darla then explained for the child. "I was around. Offered to bring her here."

"Oh, poor baby. Does it still hurt?" Fred asked, sympathetically. Sophia nodded. "I'll be right back." Fred ran to her office.

"Hey there, little bite," Spike friendly greeted Sophia when Fred left. He wanted Sophia to like him. After all, Fred had become one of his best friends.

The child backed away and nervously coward by Darla. "Maybe you should go," Darla suggested, her maternal side kicking in. "Far way, forever," she added, her hateful side kicking in, just low enough for only Spike to hear. He shot her a hateful look as he left.

When Fred returned, she had a spray can with her. It was a disinfectant/numbing spray for cuts and scrapes. She sprayed some on Sophia's paper cut. "Better?" Fred questioned. Sophia nodded. "Great."

"Well, I'll be leaving you two now," Darla announced, heading out.

After Fred cleaned up the lab, and signed a few papers, she took Sophia home. On the way she called Wesley to update him on Sophia, and to told him she was on her way home.

As Wesley talked to Fred, Roger watched his son, thinking about how much time the two of them must spend on Sophia. He figured she was the reason his son didn't seem interested in having kids of his own with Fred, kids that would serve his purpose in restoring his family name, because she took up so much time. Something had to change, he decided. And it was up to him to make it happen. After all, it would be for 'Wesley's own good', as well as his.

"If you would call me a cab, I think I'll be on my way. I've seen enough for now, and I have other matters to attend to," Roger told Wes after he got off the phone with Fred.

"I'll drive you back to your hotel," he offered in response. Driving his father home would get him away faster, since waiting for a cab in LA usually took forever. Plus, he could use the uninterrupted solo time the drive back would offer.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next is a lot of Wes/Sophia interaction, nearly the whole chapter. And also things get plot-y at the end of the next chapter. 

_Please Review._


	5. Progression and Surprises

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming. And now, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Instead of going back to the office after dropping his father off Wesley went home. Fred had decided to take that opportunity to do laundry in the basement of the apartment building. There wasn't anything on television besides trashy talk shows or soap opera's. Since he had the soaps he liked Tivo'ing in his bedroom (which he'd deny under all forms of torture, and blamed Spike and Angel fully for his formation of the guilty pleasure), he turned off the TV. Instead he occupied his time by watching Sophia color and eat Gummy Bears (her favorite candy.) The fact that coloring was a calm activity, especially for the usually active child, did not escape him. Come to think of it, he realized, with the exception of a few times, she hadn't been as active as usual the past few days. Perhaps her habits were changing? Maybe she wasn't feeling well? Had her lack of sleep had been going on longer than the night before, but she only made a fuss about it the night before, and that was making her less hyper? There were a number of reasons that entered his mind. He watched with more interest, studying her almost to see if he could find the reason in her behavior. He couldn't. There was one other option left. "Sophia," he called to her, "come here." She obliged, and took her Gummy Bears with her. "Do you feel sick?"

"No." One possibility eliminated.

"Besides last night, have you been having trouble falling asleep?", he actually knew the answer before she said 'no' again. "Have you been staying asleep?" Once again, she said 'no'. He was on to something. "So, you've been waking up in the middle of the night?" She nodded this time. "Why haven't you said anything?" After saying that, Wesley felt stupid. How exactly could she tell either one of them fully what had been going on? She very rarely gave two-word answers, and the two words were usually 'thank you.' Still though, he decided to let his question stand and hoped there was a way she'd be able to tell him. Sophia was after all good at getting her point across non-verbally. But the child didn't have non-verbal in mind.

Much like with her paper cut explanation to Fred, Sophia wanted to tell her story. She didn't want them to be awake too, because she sure didn't like being awake when she wanted to sleep, but la. Her attempt to tell her father this failed. She knew it from the beginning of the sounds left her mouth. It didn't make sense to her. She understood perfectly what was being said to her, and she knew in her head how she wanted to reply. But it didn't work out as planned. The four-year-old didn't see this fair at all. Especially after she tried a few more times. No, it certainly wasn't fair. And it made her angry and sad.

Watching as she struggled and failed to talk made Wesley feel worse. In fact, it killed him to watch. Unknown to them both, they were thinking the same thing; it wasn't fair to her. Eventually she ran into her room, Gummy Bears in hand still. He wasn't sure if he should let her be, or go and talk to her. After thinking it over for a moment, he decided on going to talk to her. When he entered the room, he didn't see her at first. She wasn't on the bed, or chair. She was sitting on the floor in the corner by her window.

Sophia had heard her father come in but she didn't acknowledge him. She didn't want to. She didn't understand why he even entered the room. It wasn't like she could talk to him, why did he want to be around her? Why did anyone for that matter? As of late she was understanding less and less. So instead she stayed concentrated on her Gummy Bears. After all, she was up to the orange. She always ate them in order by least favorite to favorite. Green, white, red and then finally, orange. Even after he sat on the floor with her she still didn't look away from the candy.

"Please don't be upset?" he asked. It didn't work. "I wasn't thinking. Sometimes, that happens. Adults say things without really thinking it through. I didn't mean to hurt you or for you to get upset. I just meant to ask why didn't you wake us before last night if you've been waking up quickly for a while now.. The only reason why I was asked in the first place was because I want you to be okay," he then explained.

After sitting still, remaining silent for a few moments, Sophia finally responded the best way she could think of. She took a Gummy Bear from the bag and offered it to her father, pleasing him greatly.

"Thank you," he replied, flattered. She didn't share her Gummy Bears with just _anyone_, especially the orange. "You know, I meant what I said to you yesterday, about you've been making progress. Just because you can't speak much now, doesn't mean that will always be the case. I, personally, believe it won't be. And even though it is now, if you're having a problem, or something's bothering you, I want you to come to your mother or myself anyway, I am sure we can figure something out and then help you, okay?"

"Yes," she answered meekly, before offering him not one, but two, more Gummy Bears. The child let out a yawn, soon after.

"Still tired from not sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Well, would you like to have a nap?" He decided he'd look into the sleep issue later on.

"Yes."

Wesley went over to her bed and removed the covers from the head. Sophia proceeded to climb in the bed and he put the blankets over her. "If you need anything, I'll be in the other room."

"No," Sophia insisted.

"No?" He was slightly confused.

"Come."

After thinking the two requests over, it finally clicked what she meant, even though he had a little trouble believing it was true. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes." She said that slightly annoyed, and kind of demeaningly, as if he shouldn't have had to even question it. She had learned that tone from Sarai, Wes concluded. What he couldn't conclude was why she wanted him there. But it wasn't something he was going to dispute anytime soon.

"Of course I will," he told her as he sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

"No need for that. It's my pleasure, really."

Sophia's attempt to nap wasn't successful. She laid awake for a while. The room remained silent. "Would you like me to read to you?" Wesley eventually offered. She didn't object. So he went to the bookshelf and scanned the selection. Fred kept the books in alphabetical order. When he get to 'L' "the Little Prince" caught his eye, but then he remembered Fred was reading that to her. Next to it, however, was "a Little Princess". It didn't surprise him considering Fred loved that book, but in his mind, it seemed fitting that he read it to her. And so he did. At least, he did until she finally fell asleep. At which point, having been up a lot the night before, he did the same.

When Fred got back she discovered the two sleeping. Sophia in her bed, and Wes in the chair. The chair, she knew from experience, was uncomfortable to sleep in, especially when you wake up, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to wake him. She had a feeling he wouldn't want her too, either.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the offices of Wolfram and Hart, some very important business was going on in the CEO's office. "Are you sure Angel isn't going to mind you redoing his office?" Faith questioned.

"He hasn't redone it since he got it. It's been in need of my help for far too long," Cordelia explained. "It's just too stuffy and... Angel."

"I thought you loved Angel?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I love his taste. Although, the man can pick out clothes."

"I know. The Christmas gift he got me is now my favorite shirt that I own."

The women's discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door. They looked over and saw a man, probably around their age and casually dressed, standing in the doorway. "Is Mr. Angel here?" the man asked.

"No, he stepped out," Faith replied.

"Oh. Maybe one of you can help me. I am looking for an employee, or two, of his. Perhaps you know where they are."

"Who?" Cordy asked.

"Either a Wesley Wyndam-Pryce or a Winifred Burkle."

Cordelia and Faith were now very interested, and suspicious of why he would want those two specifically. "Supposedly they have something of mine."

"Which is...?" Cordy questioned.

"That would be Sophia, my daughter."

Cordelia and Faith were speechless; it was a first time for both of them.

TBC

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Think you know what's gonna happen? Up next, Wes and Fred discover/meet Sophia's father, and then go to Gunn and Lindsey for legal advice, as Sarai offers some not-so-legal advice. 

**_Please Review._**


	6. Everyone Hates Suprises

A/N: Thanks for to the people who reviewed. Please continue with that.

* * *

Fred had been forced to wake Wesley once Cordelia called her and said the two were needed at the office ASAP. No matter how hard she tried, Fred couldn't get Cordelia to tell her over the phone the reason. Which worried her. After shaking his shoulder a few times, Wesley was finally wake. "Hm...what?" he mumbled groggily. 

"We have to go to work," she told him.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Cordelia called and said we had to get there, now."

Wesley looked over at Sophia. "Are we going to have to wake her?"

Fred nodded. "I can't get in contact with Sarai, and I don't want to call anyone else in case they're needed for whatever the problem is."

As much as he didn't want to wake her, he didn't want her to wake up on her own either, only to discover he left after promising to stay. She would probably feel lied too, and he wanted to avoid that. "Alright then," he sighed.

Within minutes the three had made their way to Wolfram and Hart, and into Angel's office where Cordelia and Faith were. "We need to talk," Cordelia stated.

Before anyone could speak further, they were distracted by an argument in the hallway. "I saw you. You so were!" a female voice insisted.

"I was not. You saw wrong," a male replied.

"Did not. I think old age has messed up your mind."

"I'm thirty."

"Which is nearly half way to retirement, which is close to dying of old age. You're life is like nearly half over, you've got one foot in the grave or at least five toes, unless you somehow become immortal."

It wasn't before long that Sarai and Lindsey were in their full view. The two saw the people in Angel's office as well and decided to go in. "What's going on?" Fred asked them.

"Okay," Sarai explained, "so I was trying to gain control of Russia," everyone but Lindsey and Sophia stared at her confused, "we're playing Risk, the game of world conquest," she clarified, everyone now understood, "and so yeah, we're playing I challenged him for Russia and I saw him fixing the dice so that his roll was better than mine."

"I wasn't fixing dice," Lindsey insisted.

"He so was."

"Was not. And even if I was, which I wasn't, are you really one to judge considering how you always steal money from the bank in Monopoly?"

"That's a good point," Cordelia pointed out, momentarily forgetting about the big news she had to tell Wes and Fred. The others agreed with her.

"That's different. I am the Monopoly Master, no one can beat me, I just steal the money because it makes my inevitable triumph happen faster," the teenager rationalized. "And just so you all know, if I was to ever go after real world conquest, I would be so great at it. The world would be so much better off under my control..."

"No, it really wouldn't," Wes interrupted.

"And it would be called Sarai instead of Earth," she finished, ignoring him.

"You've actually spent time thinking this through, haven't you?"Faith questioned, not surprised at all.

"What else am I gonna do with my spare time? Extra homework? Study? I don't think so," she laughed.

"Your mother would love to hear you say that," Lindsey sarcastically told her.

"She has heard it. I've said it right to her face."

"I'm sure it's more like complained," he teased.

"Excuse me, but I am allowing you to do... unthinkable things with my mother that would melt my brain if I ever thought about them, and have not objected once... well okay once but only cause I walked in on it and temporarily went hysterically blind, I really don't think you have a right to comment on my complaining."

Realizing the situation had gone extremely off course, Cordelia and Faith looked over at each other and nonverbally agreed to put a stop to it. "Hey, Sarai, why don't you show Sophia the stuff you bought at the mall the other day," Faith suggested. "We need to talk with Wes and Fred."

"Okie Dokie," she agreed as she led Sofia out of the room and took her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Um, Lindsey would you mind stepping out? It's a personal matter we need to deal with," Cordelia said to him seriously. "But don't go far, you might be needed."

"Alright," the lawyer agreed, confused, as were Wes and Fred.

"Cordy you're kinda freaking me out," Fred stated. Cordelia and Faith were once again silent. "Okay, now you're really freaking me out."

"What's happened?" Wes asked.

"Someone came in here looking for you two," Cordelia eventually gently explained. "Faith and I spoke to him, he..."

"He's Sophia's father," Faith blurted out, not being able to take Cordelia's drawn out explanation.

"I'm her father," Wes replied immediately.

"Her biological father," Faith clarified, despite knowing he really knew exactly what she meant.

"W-W-What did he want?" Fred nervously stuttered. Faith and Cordy didn't need to explain it though. "No... no... he can't. He can't have her."

"Just exactly what happened?" Wes questioned.

"He came, said he was looking for you guys, and said that he never knew her mother gave her up for adoption, he thought she was with her mother all her life," Cordy gently explained.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know he said he'd be back later to talk with you two."

"Well, there's no way he can take her, right?" Fred questioned.

"Let's find out," Wes stated.

They called Lindsey back into the office, and also, Gunn to have a legal consult. The two lawyers informed them as nicely as they could, but the answer wasn't the right one. "Don't say that," Wes insisted after hearing what they had to say.

"It's not definite," Lindsey explained. "But if he never knew she was adopted or signed away any rights, he has a very good case..."

"But it can be fought," Gunn finished.

"Strongly, very strongly, argue what's in her best interest," Lindsey added.

The door to Angel's private elevator opened and Sarai walked out, "or you lock the guy in a tanning bed," she said as she stepped out of the elevator. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry, I was watching I Still Know What You Did Last Summer, last night."

"What are you doing here?" Cordy asked.

"I heard everything so I dropped Sophia with my mom and the Mini-Me, and came here," she answered.

"How did you hear?"

"The father-person has the place on surveillance with sound to monitor in case there are any break ins, I happened to be by it when you were explaining everything," she answered. By the looks on their faces she knew they weren't totally buying it. "Okay he also has it in large part to make sure I don't screw around in here anymore, because apparently having fun at his, or you peoples, expenses is wrong or some crap like that."Sarai looked at Wes and Fred. "Relax, guys, screw this guy, aighty, he didn't know she was adopted but he knew she was alive,he had a kid and never bothered with her til' now,years later,that isn't exactly a stand up child raising qualified guy."

"But he does now, and the courts will consider that a lot," Lindsey replied.

"So then plant drugs in his house," she answered casually.

As Wes listened to Sarai talk, a realization hit him. And suddenly, he needed space. "Excuse me," he said as he got up and left, which clearly upset Fred even more. He went into his office, fully aware he was being followed. "Go on, say it," he said to Sarai as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Why would you say that to me after I clearly tried to help you keep her? Obviously I don't want her gone," she answered.

"Yeah, but you hate me. And this is my fault, we both know why, so just say it," he nearly demanded.

"You self-pitying-dumbass!" Sarai yelled. "After all this time, I really thought you knew me better than this. Am I saying the irony here is lost on me, no, cause it isn't. You took me from my dad once upon a time and now you could lose Sophia, WOW! Great payback!" the sarcasm was dripping from her voice, "this isn't karma, it's life being stupid, it does that sometimes. Karma is you having to deal with _me_ harassing you for the rest of your life for screwing _me_ over, _I_ decided that a looooong time ago. You really should know by now that I don't leave what goes on around, or happens to, me but me if I can help it. Now stop blaming and thinking of yourself, Fred is going through this too and right now you just walked away from her, which was just selfish. This isn't all about you. Yeah you did shitty things, had 'rough' parts of your life, who hasn't? Sitting here and brooding about it all isn't going to solve anything. Ask my dad, he'll tell you the time he loses to brooding. Do something! I wasn't kidding about the whole drug thing, either. Do whatever you have to. Illegal isn't always wrong, or at least I don't think so. We all know you and Fred love her to death and she's better off here so it's not like it isn't justified."

"Um...thank you... for the advice," Wes stuttered, surprised by everything she said because it was actually the nicest thing she said to him. He fully expected her to blame him.

"No problem. But if you ever walk out on Fred again when she is so clearly in need of you, I will cut your legs off," she warned.

"Understandable. And you do know you were nice to me, right?" he couldn't help but ask.

The teenager shrugged. "Easter's coming up and all, trying to be good and all, maybe that'll make the man upstairs stop screwing with _me _sofreaking much for no reason. Plus, two months is graduation, and I expect you to keep this in mind when you're picking out a gift for yours truly."

"And you called me selfish?"

"Yeah. See, I know I can be, and a lot of times, it is all about me. So it's totally different from all the selfish people, such as yourself at times, that are ignorant about it."

"I see." After a moment, Wes stood up. "You're absolutely right though..."

"Can I get that in wri..."

"Don't push it. I need to get ready. Talk with Fred about the best way to handle this, by any means necessary."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next Wes and Fred came face to face with Sophia's father and Roger returns. 

_**Please Review.**_


	7. Ulterior Motives

A/N: So very sorry for the long update wait. Hope it was worth it, though.

* * *

All of their friends scattered off to leave Wesley and Fred alone; the only one who had to be pushed to leave was Cordelia. Wesley and Fred were the only ones left in the room.

"What are we going to do?" Fred questioned and Wesley sighed. "He came back. That means he wants her back."

"We won't let him take her." Wesley assured her.

"You heard Lindsey, the law sides with them, they consider the fact that he came back." Fred replied.

"But, the law also sides with us Fred, think about it. We work in a law firm; we have some of the law on our side. Not only that, but we took in a child with special needs when no one else wanted her. The law can side with us too." Wesley informed her.

"What if we lose Wesley?" Fred asked.

"Then we'll move to Mexico before he can get his hands on her." Wesley replied, "But don't worry, we can't lose, so we won't."

"You better be right. I wouldn't want to have to move to Mexico."

"Well, you wouldn't mind the food," he said in an attempt to lighten the mood if only for a second. And for a second, Fred briefly smiled and it worked.

Cordelia knocked on the office door softly. "He's here," she announced gently.

"Send him in," Wes replied after he and Fred share a brief tense look.

A man, about Wesley's height, with dirty blonde hair entered the office. "Hello," he said hesitantly. "I'm..."

"We know," Wes interrupted.

"Right, your friend told you. Well, my name is Brett... Brett Farber."

"It's nice to meet you," Fred said, hoping being polite would make an impression on him that they were good people. Wesley had a different approach.

"No it isn't," Wes indignantly replied. "There's nothing nice about this meeting."

"I can understand you saying that. But fact of the matter is, she's mine."

"No she isn't. You gave her up four years ago."

"I was young and..."

"So was she." The intensity between the two males was escalating.

"Wes, maybe you should let him talk," Fred suggested, out of not wanting them two to end up getting into a possibly physical fight. For Fred's sake, he backed off.

"As I was saying," Bret continued, "I was young... and well she was... she just screamed every time someone would do so much as touch her..."

"Well then you're..."

"Wesley!" Fred exclaimed before he could finish his interruption. "Continue."

"Her mother and I, we didn't agree on a lot of things, but we agreed she'd be better off somewhere else... we all would."

"And she is!" We replied. "You got what you wanted, she has what she needs. It's win win as is."

"No, because now I have a good job... and... she's mine." Bret pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "see," it was her birth certificate. The other two examined it.

"So she's yours, that's why you want her. Like a bike you lent to a friend because it was too big, then you got a little taller and expect it back, because after all, it's yours. Is that it?"

Fred stepped in between the two men. "Okay, why don't you two take a break and let me speak. Mr. Farber, we love Sophia, very much, and she has a good home with us. This is the most stability she's known. Breaking that up could be very, very, unhealthy for her, because she's Autistic, in case you didn't know, which was why she'd scream as a baby, but she's making progress and is responding to us because she's getting comfortable with us and we love her very much...and...and, you just can't come here and take her away!" she babbled.

"I'm not doing this with intent to hurt anyone, but my mind isn't changed," Bret told her. "She can get comfortable with me eventually if she has with some strangers. But if you are going to fight me on this, then I guess my lawyers will be in touch with yours."

"That would be this whole building. After all, we're in charge of this law firm, the biggest in LA, and the world," Wesley tried to intimidate.

"Then they'll call the front desk and get everyone on a conference call," Bret said back, before exiting the office.

Not long after he left, Sarai walked in. "You could get me on the phone with him and I can threaten his life. I can threaten you know," she offered. Both adults stared at her confused. "Oh, I was listening in, in the hallway," she explained.

"Thank you for the offer, but maybe instead you can take me up to your mother's place. I want, I need to get Sophia," Fred told her.

"Okie dokie," the teenager shrugged.

"Is your father around?" Wes then asked.

"I believe he came back from his mid-day regelling and is in his office." Sarai shook her head. "It's a shame he's in denial about the addiction," she added to try and humor the adults. It didn't really work, but at least she tried.

"I have to go check on something I gave him the other day," he elaborated as he left. It was a lie. Really, he just wanted to get Angel's advice, but he didn't want to admit to it. Usually, he was the go-to-guy, so it wasn't easy to admit when he needed to borrow someone else's ideas.

As he approached the office, he heard noise. It was Blair, happily sitting on her father's lap, playing with him. Not wanting to interrupt, and feeling a bit jealous, Wes walked away from the office before he was noticed. When he re-entered his own office, he discovered his father had returned and was waiting for him in there. "Hello..." Wesley greeted, shocked, and wishing he didn't have to deal with him at the moment.

"Something wrong?" Roger simply questioned upon his son's greeting to him.

"It's... this isn't a good time. There's a lot going on." He really wasn't in the mood to explain the situation to him of all people.

"What happened?" Roger pressed.

"Why are you back here?"

"I took care of what I needed to do and decided to pay you another visit. Now you can answer my question."

Sighing in regret, he came clean. "Sophia's biological father came here today and wants her back."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that," there was no sympathy in his voice what so ever, but the words themselves were surprising enough.

"Really?" Wes questioned, semi-shocked.

"You think I'm lying?"

"Not what I meant. It's just, you haven't been for my adopting Sophia, so I find it hard to believe you're sorry about this."

"Just because this isn't my ideal way for you to have children, doesn't mean I am glad it might be undone."

"Ah... thank you," he uneasily said to his father. This was not something he was used to or had thought would happen.

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go for a moment and track down the restroom again. We'll continue this in a moment"

"Do you want me to show you where it is, again?"

"I am not a child." With that, Roger left the office. Once he was out of range of his son he took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Good work," he said when the person on the other end answered.

"Really?" Brett, the one on the other end of the phone, questioned to Roger, now using an authentic British accent.

"They believe you are the child's father, all is going as I want."

The young man hesitated. "That's good. Are you sure about this though? These people seem to really love this girl."

"This is for the best, trust me. You should by now, after all, I was the one who trained you back when you were in the Watchers Academy, you should know not to second guess me."

"Yes sir," Brett replied.

"Keep up with the what I've told you to do and I'll be in touch." Roger hung up.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Up next: Brett returns to W&H, Roger sticks around, and Gunn gets suspicious. Until next time, **_please review._**


	8. The Plot Thickens

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry again for the update wait, but internet problems held me back. Also I changed the chapter so it's not as previewed at the end of the last one. Hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

When ten minutes past and Fred hadn't returned with Sophia, Wes decided to go up to Darla's and see what was going on after talking to his father. Lindsey let him in the penthouse to reveal Fred was discussing the situation with Darla, Sophia was eating a peanut butter sandwich and Sarai was painting her toenails orange.

"Finally decided to come up here?" Sarai questioned looking up from her toenails. "We've been waiting for you."

"You're waiting for me? Fred was supposed to meet me down stairs." Wesley replied.

"We're females Wes, we change our minds." Sarai informed him. "Besides, we were scared you were gonna go off the deep end."

"Go off the deep end?"

"Yeah, cause you were all testy before, even Fred was just telling mom about it. Not that you don't have a reason too, but with your history of rash bad moronic decisions that end badly, it's cause for concern when you act like you actually have balls," the teenager explained. "Ah, I mean privates," she corrected eyeing Sophia, and Fred's disapproving look.

"Never decide to teach kindergarten or anything," Lindsey jokingly advised.

"Why? Then I could have you give a guest lesson on fixing dice."

"I wasn't!"

"You lie."

"You lie more."

"True. But you're lying now."

"I swear if I have to hear this argument one more time..." an aggravated Darla interrupted to warn. "All day I've been hearing about it," she then complained to Fred.

"So Wes," Sarai moved on, "what brings you up here in search of Fred?"

"I wanted to see what was taking so long."

"Aren't you mister rushy. That's not polite. She was womaning it up with mom. You know, talking to her in the way she can't talk to you because you have testosterone... allegedly."

"It's always a pleasure with you," he replied.

"I try."

Sophia finished her sandwich finally, and got up to examine Sarai's orange toes. "Like them?" Sarai asked, breaking away from insulting the child's father. Sophia nodded. "Cool."

"Potty?" Sophia asked.

"No absolutely not," Sarai replied shaking her head. Sophia stared at her. "Sorry, I was just kidding. Go on to the bathroom. And if Lindsey left the toilet seat up again just come out and kick him like I did last night." Everything besides go to the bathroom, was lost on Sophia, so she left as soon as Sarai stopped talking. "Well," the teen continued after Sophia left, "the short one is gone for the moment so you two can talk freely about what you're gonna do about the thief trying to take her." There was a short pause. "Thieves should be dealt with. I am still trying to come up with something to teach Tom and Katie a lesson."

"Excuse me?" Wes questioned.

"Tom and Katie. They stole from me! They named their baby Suri! That's so obviously a knock off my name it's not even funny. And for all the public knows the kid might not even exist. No one's seen it, so they could've stolen my name for a fake person! How insulting is that?"

"Sometimes, I think about what it might be like in your narcissistic head and... I get scared," Lindsey slowly pointed out.

"I am not for the weak," she replied seriously.

Fred got off the couch and approached Wes. "Do you wanna go somewhere private and talk?" she asked him.

"Because there are no sane people here," Sarai commentated.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," Wes agreed. "Would it be alright if we left Sophia here for a little longer?"

"Sure," Darla answered. "I won't be doing anything but listen to those two argue anyway." She nodded her head towards Lindsey and Sarai.

"It's not the bad kind of arguing," Lindsey defended.

"Yeah. It's the fun kind."

"Whatever," Darla replied.

Fred and Wesley left after Sophia came out of the bathroom. "Hey, let's go jump on my bed," Sarai suggested. The two girls headed for the bedroom.

"Be careful," Darla warned. When the girls were in the other room, Lindsey moved to the sofa and he and Darla couldn't help but begin to kiss.

"Stop that! It's nasty cause you're mommy!" Sarai stormed out of her bedroom to order.

"How did you..." Darla began to ask.

"I just know," Sarai cut off and then went back into her room.

Gunn couldn't believe what he didn't find. According to his people who did a thorough search on every document that involved Sophia, there was no record of her ever having a DNA test done when she was a baby. It didn't make sense to him, since he heard Bret had one. As he walked through a hallway trying to come up with a reason or new place to look, he encountered. "Have you seen Wesley? I forgot to tell him something," Roger said to Gunn.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him in a while. He... has a lot on his mind right now."

"Yes, I'm aware."

There was something about Roger's reply that just didn't sit well with Gunn. But for the time being he ignored it. "What's going on with Sophia is terrible," he said instead. "They don't deserve this to happen to them."

"Well, all things happen for a reason," Roger answered, not liking Gunn's take on the matter.

"I can't see a good reason behind this," Gunn insisted.

"Sometimes it's not always clear at first. Trust me though, everything that happens is for the best or else I wou-" Roger couldn't believe he had almost slipped, "it wouldn't be happening."

The 'almost slip' was enough for Gunn to put the pieces together and gain a reasonable suspicion. "Yes, you're right I guess. Excuse me please, I have work I need to take care of," Gunn hurried saying as he walked away. He followed that by sending a text message to two people.

**Back in the penthouse:**

Sarai stopped jumping when she heard her cell phone go off. She could tell by the ring tone playing, it was Gunn sending her a message. It said to meet him in his office ASAP. So she did. And when she got to his office all she found was Faith there. "Gunn send you a text too?"

"Yup," Faith replied. "Huh, I wonder what's up."

"What's up," Gunn echoed, coming in the office, "is that the very big problem on our hands may be false."

"Which means?" both females questioned.

"I think Wes' dad hired this guy to claim to be Sophia's father or is connected somehow."

"That son of a..." Faith began before the sight of Sarai grabbing a letter opener and heading for the door, cut her off.

"Woah, hold on!" Gunn advised his best friend.

"Hold on? You asked us here to go kick ass, right? Well, that's what I'ma do," Sarai responded.

"No, no, I asked you two here because we need to get solid proof. I think we should talk to them separately and in depth. Then compare notes," he explained.

"I like my idea of threatening violence better," the teenager said.

"See, that's part of why I like you. It's because of you I'm not considered the psychotic-violent-girl in the group," Faith half sarcastically pointed out.

"Glad to help out," she replied. "Now, Gunn, you really think talking will work? Do you really think that if we ask nice enough we'll get a confession? Cause if so then I need to get you help for your obvious head trauma."

"We be discreet. Talk about the situation, ask questions, see if he'll slip," Gunn explained. "Which is why I asked Faith here. With Bret though, Sarai, you can be more intimating and less discreet."

"Why? Do you think I can't be discreet? I could, if I wanted. But I find bluntly getting to the point much easier and less stressful for me."

"Just don't do anything that will make me need to start a defense case for you," he warned. "I tracked down where he's staying," he added.

"Fine. But... can I have a sidekick? You're going with Faith so I can't have you. And I think I should have a sidekick like all the greats do."

"Greats?"

"Yeah. You know, Bart and Milhouse, Batman and Robin, Will and Carlton, Lucy and Ethel, Al and Jefferson, Ari and Lloyd..."

"I get the point," Gunn eventually cut off. "Yeah go ahead. Even though I know you're just looking for a ride there."

"Well, yeah. Walking is stupid, just like all other forms of exercise."

"Go for it."

With that, Sarai left the room and looked for the person she had in mind. Her search stopped at her father's office. "Hi daddy!" she happily waved.

"What are you up to?" he questioned, suspicious of her perky mood. It was never a good sign.

"Nothing." She turned to the other adult in the room; Spike. "You need to come with me."

"Me?" Spike questioned.

"No, the other hair product obsessed vampire in the room."

"Me?" Angel questioned.

"Oh oops. That was a pretty bad comment," Sarai replied, realizing it applied to both. "I meant Spike. Come with me."

"Alright."

"Behave!" Angel warned them both.

"I have a mission," Sarai said to Spike once they left the office. "Gunn's busy and Dawn isn't the one to enlist."

"What about that boyfriend of yours?"

"I don't want him to see me until I get my eyebrows waxed. And besides, he's not fit for this either. You're the perfect one to help me with it. "

"This better be good." Spike didn't like his day interrupted when he still had Angel-annoying to do.

"It is. It has to do with preventing Fred from losing her daughter."

Spike was now very interested. "Whatever it takes, let's do it."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hope that was enjoyable. Up next: Wes/Fred talk about their relationship and Sophia, Gunn/Faith question Roger, and Sarai/Spike question Bret.

Until next time: **_Please Review._**


	9. Dynamic Duos

A/N: So, so sorry about the long update wait. Blame college, like I do. But alas, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Fred and Wes solemnly enter their apartment, without speaking to each other. They sat down and continued their quietness. "Do you want a sandwich or something?" Fred eventually asked to break the silence.

"No," he replied.

"Me neither," she sighed.

"This is getting a lot done," Wes eventually mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Fred snapped, "what are you trying to say about me? Cause I don't see you doing anything productive either!"

Before the former watcher could defend/explain his statement, he was cut off when she broke down in tears. "Fred don't..."

"Why not?! We're going to lose our baby!" she sobbed as he tried to comfort her.

"No, we're not," he promised, "we're going to fight this, and win."

"Oh yeah? How? What court will side with us over him? We're not even married?!"

Wes sighed. He was waiting for that fact to be brought up. And dreading it. "I don't think marriage will matter much. We're the better fit for her, a judge will see that."

"But what if they don't?"

"That won't happen."

"You don't know that."

"I do," he vowed. "If worse comes to worse... we... we can even get married."

Fred's crying subsided. "If worse comes to worse? Thanks a lot," she sniffed.

"That came out wrong."

"I hope so! What do you have again marriage?"

"It's personal."

Fred gasped. "Oh my god, you have a wife in England, or two, don't you?" she accused.

"No. Where do you come up with these theories?" he asked. She shrugged. "I just think that marriage can make a relationship worse."

"How can vowing your love for someone forever, make a relationship worse?"

"It just can!" he insisted, slightly angry. This raised Fred's interest.

"Okay, I want the long version, and I want it now."

He sighed once again. He didn't want to explain himself, especially at that point in time. "A long while ago, I had a chat with my mom. I asked her why she married my father. She, well, she told me, that he was... nice when they dated. Then they married, and he showed his true colors."

"So you think that if we get married you could turn into some berating bastard?" Fred bluntly guest. Wes nodded. "For someone intelligent, that's the dumbest shit I've ever heard!" she uncharacteristically swore and yelled, shocking him. "Marriage doesn't suddenly change someone's personality. And you just don't have that in you," she went on. He opened his mouth to correct her, but was cut off, "and don't bring up what you said and did when you got possessed from that Billy-guy, it wasn't your fault."

"I-I'd much rather continue this conversation at a later time," Wes responded, not knowing what else to say.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook for now. Just until this thing with Sophia is settled."

"And it will be settled soon, to our liking," he promised again.

"You better be right," she pouted.

* * *

Spike and Sarai arrived at Bret's hotel and searched the long hallways for his hotel room. When they finally found themselves at door 323 both of their hands landed on the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" Sarai questioned, moving Spike's hand from the doorknob.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Spike replied carefully placing his hand back on the doorknob. "I've done this more times; I should be the one to break into the hotel room."

"Yeah, you may have done this more times, but you're my sidekick. You do what I say and I say I break into the hotel room." Sarai informed him only for another round of fighting to break out. "Fine," She finally caved. "We'll knock." She pounded her fist on the door until Brett answered.

"Hello." He greeted. "Do I know you?" He then questioned.

"We'll be asking the questions." Sarai told him, walking into the room and closing the door after Spike.

"Who are you?" Bret asked.

"What did I just say about me asking the questions?!" Sarai yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are, trying to hurt Fred?" Spike then said, shoving the other man.

"I didn't ask that!" Sarai yelled. "But continue with the shoving." Spike shoved him again.

"I-I-have a right to want my child," Bret replied in character.

"Except she's not yours!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes, she is, I have the DNA-"

"Document that doesn't exist," Sarai finished. Bret froze. "Something wrong? Shouldn't this be the part where you ask what I mean by that?"

"I can't believe what you're saying, that's all. I showed the papers to Wesley and Winifred."

Sarai studied the man hard. She had to work a different angle, one he couldn't deny, and it hit her quare in the eyes as she sized him up. "Do wear colored contacts?" she asked.

Bret was caught off guard. "No," he answered, confused.

"What color was Sophia's mother's eyes?" she then asked, which make Spike catch on.

It took a while before Bret spoke. "Brown..."

"Bollocks, you're legit then!" Spike replied.

"I wanted to say that! But not as British." Sarai exclaimed. "Sophia's eyes, they're blue. Your eyes are brown, and you claim her mother's was brown. That can't be. Well, I mean it can, technically, but its rare. Add that to the fact your so called papers don't exist, you're done,." she continued.

"I-i-t could..." Bret was going to say before he was interrupted.

"Give it a rest," Spike cut off. "We got you. I don't know what your investment in this scam is, but you've been caught so end it now, before I decide to get really violent."

"Yeah. I just totally Elle Woods you, it's over," Sarai added.

"Elle did it based off hair though..." Spike pointed out.

"You've seen the movie?" Sarai questioned, amused.

"Shut up." Following his defense, Spike shoved Bret up against the wall, hard with his hands tightly around his shoulders.

"Hey! You can't get to do all the violence!" Sarai protested. She then slapped Bret in the face.

"Now just bloody confess!" Spike demanded.

"I-i-t wasn't my idea," Bret replied, in a British accent.

"Was it Rogers?" Sarai guessed.

Bret nodded. "He said something about how it was the right thing."

"Those dumb Wyndam-Pryces, saying they're going to do the right thing but really being assholes and screwing life up. At least now I know it's genetic," the teenager ranted. Spike and Bret stared at her. "Sorry, my issue, continue."

"He trained me as a watcher, so I felt obligated to go along with it," he continued.

"Oh and so I suppose if he told you to jump off a bridge, you would?"

"No."

"So than why the hell are you doing this you slimy little fu-"

"Because, like I said, I felt obligated. Plus, I assumed he wouldn't be doing this without good reason."

"Being psychotic isn't a good reason," she countered.

"Now, you can either go and confess to Fred or we will. But it will be better for you if you do it yourself," Spike warned. "Oh, and Wesley too," he added.

"Yeah, and he isn't the sanest at times either, so you might want to duck after," Sarai added. "But it will still be better if you do it."

"Fine," Bret finally agreed.

Sarai grabbed him out of Spike's grip and shoved him in the direction of the door. "Now!" she ordered, before kicking him in the but to further propel him to the door.

"You're fun for the product of Angel and Darla," Spike complemented.

"Aw, thanks!" she replied. "And you're a good sidekick. I don't know why daddy always complains about you."

"I am not the Poofs sidekick!" he shot back.

"Sorry, of course you're not," the teenager patronized. Spike scowled and pushed Bret.

"Owe!" he exclaimed, "what was that one for?"

"Cause if I were to lay a hand on her, her parents would torture me for hours, then remove my body parts one by one."

"I wouldn't have told them. I can take just as I give it," Sarai countered, offended at the very thought of someone thinking she'd go running to her parents the second someone fought her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gunn tracked down Roger and asked him to join him in his office, where Faith was. Roger agreed. "What's this about?" Roger questioned, before noticing Faith. "Faith," he then scowled. "So, we finally meet."

"Finally? Were we ever suppose to?" she questioned.

"I've always wanted to meet the Slayer who exposed my son's lack of talent in the watcher field, and single handedly disgraced everything slayers stood for since the beginning of time."

"You're too kind," she laughed with sarcastic flattery. "And, you know, I've always wanted to meet Axel Rose, so now that you've gotten your wish, I'll get mine."

"I can see the reports about you were right."

"And I can see that you're a b--"

"Okay," Gunn cut off. "Let's focus on the reason for this meeting, shall we?"

"Go on," Roger said.

"Well, I'll be working on the custody case for Wes and Fred, so I was wondering if I could get you on as a character witness," Gunn lied.

"Well, I don't know, I'm set to go back to England..."

"This is your grandchild at stake and your son's happiness!" Faith interrupted. Bad parents really pissed her off.

"Yes, well, Wesley should expect complications with these choices he makes."

Both Faith and Gunn had to control themselves from hitting the older man. "This shouldn't be happening, they're good parents," Gunn replied through his grinding teeth. "Hopefully, though, their won't even be a trail considering certain documents of Sophia's biological father are missing."

"That's not possible," Roger automatically insisted without thinking. Mentally, the other two slapped each other five. "I mean, why would he make claims without proof?" he then covered.

"There are reasons," Gunn insisted. Just then, his cell phone went off. "I'm in the middle of... a meeting," he told the person on the other line. "Is this important?" the then asked, using code-talk.

"Oh yeah," Sarai replied on the other line. "While you're having your air-quote meeting, mine's done, and successful. Spike and I are taking Bret there now to confess to it all."

"Really?" he questioned, surprised.

"Yups. I know, no need to say it, I'm awesome. And Spike was kinda awesome, too."

"Bloody right I was," Spike grabbed her cell phone to add.

"Perfect. See you soon," Gunn replied before hanging up. "That was an associate of mine," he then explained to Roger. "I'm sorry, but I have to meet them now, can we please talk later on?"

"Fine," Roger huffed before existing, without saying goodbye.

"Sarai came through?" Faith guessed.

"Big time," Gunn smiled. "Now, I just hope Wes won't do anything too crazy when he finds out the truth, even though justifiable."

"Like double-murder?"

"To say the least."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next is the final chapter in which Bret confesses. Wesley goes a little crazy (and violent), as well as gets traumatized by Angel (in a semi-good way.) And the type of ending all involved parties deserve. Once the chapter is posted, the first chapter of the next/and last Sarai story won't be far behind, since the first few chapters are already written.

Until next time, **_please review._**

Also, **_Happy Thanksgiving!_**


	10. What Matters Most

A/N: Thanks to Imzadi, for reviewing the last chapter. Everyone else, feel free to do the same. And now, after way too long, is the end of the story.

* * *

Harmony's very important task of nail filing was interrupted when she had something interesting to watch right in front of her; Sarai and Spike bringing Bret into the lobby. "Don't think of running!" the teenager warned.

"I wasn't," Bret answered.

"Good!"

"What's going on?" Harmony asked.

"We're being detectives, and damn good ones," Sarai explained.

"Do you want to call Fred, or should I?" Spike inquired to the teenager.

Just then, Angel stepped out of his office to see what all the noise was. "Who's calling Fred and why?" he asked.

"I solved the case, dad!" Sarai exclaimed as an answer, as if he was suppose to get it right away.

"Huh?" the vampire sighed. "What'd you do now?"

"You know," she scoffed, "I go out of my way to crack this guy, using excessive force to do something nice for people, and you go all broody as if it was the time I told you I charged eight-hundred dollars to your credit card. I am offended by this," she continued to rant.

"Which you still never even expressed remorse over," he reminded her. "Or returned anything you bought."

"You're petty today, aren't you?"

"Wait," Bret cut in, "is this your father?" he guess to Sarai.

"Yes, hence why I called him dad, genius" she answered.

"Your daughter assaulted me!" Bret told Angel. "She punched me in the face, and kicked me in the ass. You're lucky I'm not pressing charges. The blonde guy, too."

"You did?" Angel questioned.

"First of all, it was a slap," she clarified, "and secondly, it was done with good reason. This guy, is the one who's claiming to be Sophia's father, and he's lying about it, he was put up to it. That's really why he's not pressing charges, cause then his scam story will be known to cops."

"In that case, good work, and also," Angel finished his statement by slapping Bret once himself.

"This is a very violent group you've offended," Harmony added from her desk.

"I can tell," Bret replied. "Roger did not warn me about this," he then mumbled.

"That's cause Wyndam-Pryces suck," Sarai informed him, "except for Sophia of course."

"If you hate Wesley so much, why are you doing this?" the man wondered.

"Because, I have good reasons to hate him. I just don't want other people without good reasons doing so. And, I like Fred and Sophia," she explained. "Also, I'm bored and there's nothing good on TV. And, you're evil so you don't get to question me!"

"Do Wes and Fred know yet?" Angel asked.

"Nopie, I'm about to call them," she replied.

Following through, Sarai called them and within ten minutes they were back at the offices and in Wes' office. "What's going on?" Fred asked when Sarai entered the office.

"Someone needs to talk to you," she answered. She left the room, shoved Bret in as hard as she could, causing him to fall on the floor, and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked. Wes just sneered in his direction.

"We need to talk," Bret answered.

"Unless you're about to say you realized you were wrong coming here and are about to leave, without Sophia, we have nothing to discuss," Wes informed him.

"I am," he replied, using his real accent. "I've been lying to you. I'm not her father... I was put up to this."

Fred was confused. Wes got it right away, without a need for him to continue further. "Where is he?" Wes questioned, his anger rising.

"I don't know at the moment." With that, Bret found himself slammed up against a wall, with Wesley's hands around his throat.

"Oh my god!" Fred exclaimed.

"I'm being honest!" Bret swore.

"You haven't been honest since you set foot in here!" the other British man replied.

"I am now," Bret choked out. "Why would I lie when I've been found out?"

Wes loosened his grip, but not completely to make sure he didn't run.

"Found out by who? One of you clue me in!" Fred demanded.

"I was sent here to pretend to be Sophia's father. Your friends... the teenager and the blonde man, they came to my hotel, knowing everything. They interrogated me and everything."

"Sarai and Spike?" the couple questioned at the same time. "How'd they find out?" Fred went on to ask.

"From what they said on the way over here, some lawyer friend of yours figured it out."

They both naturally assumed it was Gunn. He was getting a very good birthday gift from them that year.

"It wasn't anything personal. I just doing what I was told. And I am so-"

"Don't," Wes cut off. "Don't apologize as if that makes everything alright. We know the truth now, and there is no more use for you. Get out of here before I stop feeling generous. And if you clue him in on the fact that we know, you'll see what happens when I'm really angery," he finished, giving Bret's throat one final squeeze, causing Fred to wince a little. She didn't let him when he was violent and angry other than in battle with a demon, but in this case, she made an exception. However confused she still was.

Bret ran out of the room. Fred sighed. "So we're not going to lose her," she declared, relieved.

"I told you we wouldn't."

"But I still don't get it. Who made him do it? Who would want Sophia away from us? Who would want to do that to us."

"Not us," he corrected, "me." Fred still looked puzzled. "Come on Fred, you're smarter than this. Think," he added. She got it.

"Oh," she gasped. "I-"

"Don't," he cut off. "Don't say anything."

Before either could speak, Fred's cellphone went off. "Hello?" she answered.

"Fred," Lindsey said on the other end, "you might want to get over here," he finished, seriously.

A million horrible mother-thoughts raced through her mind. "Oh god, what happened? Is Sophia okay?" she panicked, causing Wes to have the same thoughts.

"No, well yes, but no. Don't worry, she's not hurt or having a problem." The lawyer paused to look over at the two sick little girls on the sofa. And then the sight of Darla on her hands and knees cleaning up puke. Honestly, the second image kind of amused him. "Anyway," he went back to the conversation, "apparently Blair and Sophia have incredible stealth and eating powers because they managed to eat an entire box of cookies in the minute we took our eyes off them to answer a question Angel called us with about a Grinish demon. Needless to say, they're not well children at the moment, throwing-up included," he explained. "Really this is all Angel's fault," the lawyer couldn't help but add in a mutter. How the two managed their cookie escapade would forever remain a mystery.

"Oh, my poor baby," Fred sighed. "I'll be there soon." They hung up.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked immediately.

"She's sick..."

"Fever? Chills?..." he cut off, paranoid.

"Vomiting, from sneaking off to eat with Blair, from what I understand, was an ungodly amount of cookies," she explained.

"Oh," he sighed sympathetically. "You should go see her." He wanted to go to, but he had another issue to deal with.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked. "I mean, believe me, I want to go up there, but..."

"I wanted to do this alone anyway," he cut off.

"Just want exactly are you going to do?"

He kissed her. "When you go upstairs, tell Sophia I said to feel better," he responded, actively avoiding what he was asked. Fred didn't want to press further. He was getting the dangerous look he once had for a year, back on his face.

"Fred," he called to her as she left the room. She turned around. "Since she's sick... that's enough, right? I mean, we won't have to... punish her or anything, later, for eating the cookies, will we? I think throwing ups enough." The dangerous look briefly turned to soft, and, borderline pathetic. Fred said nothing. She did, however, giggle, and then walked away.

Once alone, Wes sat at his desk and put his above-average-intelligence-mind to work. More thoughts flowed through his head that he could count. Some violent, some weren't. They all involved seeking revenge on the same man. The thoughts stopped at once as, what seemed like the perfect answer, came to him in one shot. All that was left to do was put it in motion.

Playing clueless, Wesley called his father and invited him back to the office, sounding like the perfect polite son. It made him sick, even though it was just an act. When Roger entered the office, Wesley became extremely close to throwing his plan out the window, and simply killing the man. But, he managed to restrain himself. "What is that about, boy?" Roger questioned.

"Bret," his son replied, glaring at him intensely.

"Who?" he played it off.

"Don't you dare try and act like your little plan doesn't-didn't- exist," Wes warned. "I know you hired him."

"With good reason."

That comment caused his son to leap up from his chair, enraged. "Good reason? You actually think you have a good reason to attempt to take my child away from me?!"

"Oh, for God sakes, Wesley..."

"If you even think of saying she's not my child, I will kill you," he promised. "Just like how I am yours. So, you see, father I am having trouble understanding where you're coming from, now more than ever. I would do anything, _anything_, to make sure no one hurt Sophia. I can't even imagine ever thinking of doing it myself. So would you care to enlighten me?"

"Are we really suppose to have a discussion about our feelings?" Roger replied, defiantly.

"No, no, not at all we don't have to," Wes replied, before giving him an almost Angelus-like smirk. "We can talk about the future. Namely, yours."

"And just what do you think you can do to me?"

"I know I could kill you, if I wanted. And, honestly, father, I thought about it. But you see, I'm not letting you off that easily. Instead, I'll let you return to your empty home in England."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yes, it's vacant at the moment. Despite how you may see me, your wife never shared that view, did she? Mom was appalled when I phoned her to inform her of what you tried to do." He left out the part that she was appalled, after ten minutes of yelling at him for not telling her about Sophia to begin with.

"Think, do you really think she'd ever leave me? She'd be homeless, and pennyless."

"Think, do you really think I'm not rich enough to change that? However, I decided it would be more appropriate to have the Wolfram and Hart London division to make sure the house eventually transfers to her, and her alone, and she gets all, and I mean all, the assets you two have acquired over the years." he countered. Roger's face fell. "Oh, and don't think that you'll have a job to help with the empty bank account and homelessness. I actually have more connections to the New Watchers Council than you do. While I am not friendly Buffy Summers or Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg is a rather good friend of mine. She was just as appalled as mom was, if not more so, and has made sure you're banned for the rest of your life."

To say Roger was stunned, was an understatement. "Y-y-you've..." he tried to speak.

"Taken away everything that's brought joy to your mostly miserable life? Exactly," Wes finished, leaving out the karma-is-a-bitch part, as he was pretty sure he got that point across. "We have nothing more to discuss," he added, before walking out of his own off, and away from his father.

He took a moment to take in what had just happened. The life-long battle with his father was finally done with and he won. He felt... accomplished, complete. However, it lasted shortly as his attention quickly refocused back to sick Sophia. He called Fred to tell her he was done, and to come down so they could take her home. Knowing in Fred-time he had at least a ten minute wait, he decided to go talk to Angel.

"You busy?" he asked, entering his friend's office.

Angel pointed to the phone he was on. "Yes that's right, a dozen Get-Well Soon Balloons made out to Blair Angel." Angel, like Wes, chose to treat the sickness as if it wasn't self-induced. "Hold on," Angel put the phone down for a sec, "you want in on this?" he then asked Wes.

"Yeah," he decided. "Do they have teddy bears too?"

"Good idea!" Angel agreed. "And another dozen for a Sophia Wyndam-Pryce, plus a teddy bear each, if you have," Angel went back to the phone conversation. After giving the each delivery address he hung up. "They'll be delivered anytime within the next three hours."

"Good."

"You know, I probably should apologize, I'd put money on Blair being the instigator in that little mission. Well, actually, I'd put money on Sarai, but she was with me at the time."

Wes sat down and waved a hand dismissivly. "Please, they're kids. Don't apologize."

"Speaking of kids, and fathers..."

"Sarai told you wants been going on?"

"I got a full re-enactment of everything I missed from her and Spike," Angel clarified, rubbing his head at the memory of the two of them running around the office doing said re-enactment, or at least their version of it.

"Ah. Well, I'll tell you the ending quieter. I spoke with my father, and took away his home, wife, money, job, ect ."

"You didn't kill him?" Angel didn't mean to question that out loud, especially not as surprised as it came out.

"No. No shots were fired this time. I thought about it though."

"I don't blame you."

"Honestly, I just want to forget about it. It's over. And, more importantly, I can stop worrying that Sophia could be taken away," he explained, "now I can just go back to the everyday worrying," was then added in a mutter.

"Yeah, well, don't think that will ever be over."

"Believe me, I don't. Although, I really do believe that as she gets older, she'll improve."

Angel snorted, "yeah, but when she's older the boys will then be factored in," the vampire griped, referring to the cause of his near heart attacks; despite that it doesn't beat.

To say his British friend was horrified, would be a massive understatement. "I'm sorry, the WHAT?!" he freaked. That awful thought never entered his mind until that moment.

"You heard me. And don't think your weapons collection can stop it. It can't," Angel spoke from a lot of experience.

"N-n-not even a flame thrower?" Wes had to inquire.

"Nope."

Well, then it was settled. Sophia simply would not be allowed to age past five. Logically, he knew it was not possible, but a guy could dream, right? "Boys," he sighed bitterly.

"And mini skirts," Angel added.

"STOP!" Wes yelled at his friend. His mind could not take another terrible thought. The sound of Fred talking to Cordelia in the hallway, caught his ear. "Well, I'm leaving for the night."

When he approached the three girls in the hallway, he acknowledged the youngest first. "Feeling any better?" he asked, kneeling down to Sophia's height.

"No," the child replied sadly.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, we'll be home soon and then you can rest in your own bed."

"And you and Fred can plan the wedding," Cordelia added, interrupting the conversation.

"What?" he questioned, as Fred shook her head, slightly amused and in awe of the forthrightness Cordelia was born with.

"Oh, yeah, Fred was telling me all about your little phobia, and I added it to the list of reasons why you're a dork, and then I decided that you two are officially engaged," the seer explained. Wes looked over at Fred, who shrugged in response. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll help pick out the ring," Cordy added. Suddenly, he felt sorry for his Visa card.

"Do I get any say in any of these plans?" he questioned, letting them know he was on board with this plan.

"Best man, and tux," Fred told him. "And don't you dare let Spike and/or Doyle throw anything resembling a bachelor party. No matter how much they beg." Her now-fiancee was going to reply, but they were distracted by a moan from below. "Oh, baby, we're sorry we got carried away talking," she quickly said to her daughter, "we're taking you home right now."

"And I am off to visit Angel. Knowing him he's probably ordering Blair a get well wreath or something," Cordy said.

Fred laughed. "He's such a pushover."

"Um, right, let's get going," Wes quickly stated, avoiding the new topic, and eye contact with the two women.

The three walked away, and Cordy went to Angel, who was listening in on the hallway conversation. "Doyle's going to be depressed when he hears about the bachelor party rule," he told his girlfriend.

"I know," she grinned evilly. She really had fun torturing the Irishman. However, she had other plans for the Irishvamp. "I had a vision," she told him.

"Really? Of what?"

"It takes place after you're inevitable babying of Blair until she goes to sleep, and it involves you, me, and that large bathtub you own."

"Well if you had a vision of it, it must come true," the vampire smiled.

An hour into being home, Fred heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Wes called to her from the bathroom, hurrying up.

"I makes more sense for me to," she logically told him, going to the door. She was face-to-face with a delivery man. When Wes existed the bathroom, Fred was holding the balloons, and a rather large bear. "Care to explain?" she questioned.

"I didn't know the bear was huge," he told her.

"You need to stop playing with Angel," she teased, speaking as if he were a child.

"Aw, even with supervision?" he played along.

"I'll think about it."

"And I'll be taking these," he said, taking the gifts from her and bringing them to Sophia, who was in bed.

"Oh, while you're in there," Fred stopped him for a moment, "talk to her about not eating another entire box of cookies."

"Why me?" He knew it had to be done, he just really hoped Fred would be the one to do it.

"Because you're the one who's most against it, and holding the balloons and bear."

"Oh, I thought it was because you'd feel like a hypocrite lecturing about over eating," he couldn't help but point out. She never confessed it, but that was also a factor in her decision.

Sophia rested uncomfortably in her bed. Her tummy was not being very nice to her, with all its pain. On the bright side, it had been forty-five minutes since she last vomited. Her mind get distracted from the pain with the sight of her father coming in, with gifts. "I brought you some things," he announced to her. The balloons didn't interest her in the slightest bit. Teddy, however, had possibilities. "Here you go," he held it out to her. She was slightly hesitant at touching the object, even though it looked nice. "It's very soft," she was then promised. That's all she needed to hear. The bear was quickly taken, and snuggled.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Not a problem," he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. Wes had to smile at the fact that Sophia and the bear turned out to be almost the same size. "We need to have a talk." Sophia was too preoccupied with her new stuffed friend to pay attention. "Sophia." Maybe, the bear should've been given after the talk, he thought. After a few more tries, he finally had her attention again. "Are you still feeling sick?" he then asked. She nodded. "Do you know why that is?" He got no reaction, and had no idea how to take it. "It's because of how many cookies you ate with Blair. Do you ever want to be sick like this again?" he asked, making sure he didn't sound mean at all.

"No," she spoke.

"Then you can't do it again. Okay?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Good girl." Taking a deep breath, he moved on to the other matter that had to be settled. "And, also, in the future, there will never, ever, be mini skirts and boys. Understand?" he said with utmost seriousness.

Sophia didn't know what the hell her father was talking about that time. However her mother, who had been standing in the doorway the entire time, did. "Seriously, you need to cut back on the time you spend with Angel," Fred said laughing, before turning her attention to Sophia, joining the two on the bed. "Don't pay attention to that part, your dad's just being silly," she told her in a childlike voice.

"Am not," Wes muttered, unintentionally sounding childish.

"So, I see you have a new toy," Fred changed topics, pointing to the bear.

"Yes," Sophia confirmed.

"I like him," Fred stated.

"Her. No boys, remember."

"Wesley..."

"What?"

Despite it was over the top, and unnecessary, Fred had to smile at the sudden overprotective father. Not to mention, in an odd way, it made him even more attractive. Sophia was still confused, but wasn't interested enough to attempt to inquire about it. She was also getting tired. It wasn't bedtime, but feeling sick was slowly making her sleepy. It was obvious to her parents when she yawned. "Do you want us to leave so you can sleep?" Fred asked.

"Yes."

"Feel better and sleep well. If you can't sleep, come and find us, okay?" Wes reminded her. She nodded.

"Goodnight," Fred said, blowing her a kiss. After a few months, Sophia thought she might understand what the gesture meant, and she wanted to see if it would work, so she reciprocated, to each of her parents.

Little did she know, her little experiment, helped turn the worst day of their lives, into one of the best ones they'd ever have.

Finished.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was worth the read. Feel free to let me know by **reviewing.**

And soon enough, the first chapter of the next, and last, Sarai story will be posted. Like, really soon. All I'll say about it is that some of it is based off a certain Angel episode, with Sarai's actions finally having big consequences.


End file.
